


Vestis Virum Reddit

by lferion



Category: Doctor Who (1963), Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Classic Who, Comment Fic, Drabble, Gen, Grading Hell Theatre, New Who, clothing-fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-03-22
Updated: 2010-03-22
Packaged: 2017-10-08 05:44:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/73330
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lferion/pseuds/lferion
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Clothes make the man.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Vestis Virum Reddit

The TARDIS wardrobe-room - or cloak-room, as Susan named it, and other companions called it, more or less ironically - has, in its recesses, every coat (and usually the whole outfit) that the Doctor has ever regularly worn. Some of them are reconstructions, as faithful as she can manage. Most are the actual cloth, thread, metal, other materials (so many from Earth, but not all; so many once-alive: wool, linen, leather, wood and horn and mother-of-pearl.)

He rarely thinks of them, does not seek them out; but nearly every incarnation finds himself among them at least once: the fond habiliments of ghosts.

**Author's Note:**

> Cereta asked about one's character's favorite clothing - those things one wears threadbare out of fondness, cannot bring oneself to throw away.


End file.
